overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Like Mother, Like Daughter
Plot Like Mother, Like Daughter ''is a Harem ending in Shiny days. ''Like Mother, Like Daughter ''is identical to Together(via Fruition) up to the point when Setsuna leaves for Paris. After Setsuna leaves, Makoto, feeling guilty about Setsuna, becomes closer to Sekai. Sekai tries to cheer up Makoto and leaves the job of Radish to Yamagata. Sekai and Makoto play at the beach every day. Setsuna and Sekai had a phone call, Sekai asks Setsuna to have some travel in Paris, and Setsuna replies that she hasn't traveled anywhere yet. Then Setsuna compliments the strong sex ability of Makoto. Sekai suggests Setsuna to forget Makoto. However, to her surprise, Setsuna forgives what Makoto has done on her and starts to claim that this is her own fault and Makoto is only jealous, and being jealous is evidence of love. Sekai shocks and starts to claim that she herself likes Makoto and beg Setsuna to pass Makoto to her and not to come back. The two have an argument and eventually Setsuna makes up her mind to come back to Japan and win Makoto back. On the other hand, Youko is also worried about her boyfriend(which is also Makoto) since she forgets to bring her cell phone to France and loses all connections with her boyfriend. So Youko, Mai and Setsuna comes back to Japan together. Sekai, hearing Setsuna would be back soon, decide to hurry up and seduce Makoto before Setsuna returns. She and Makoto first make an arrangement to watch a movie together. However, on their way to the theatre, they bump into Mai on the train, Mai tells Sekai that Setsuna has returned and is at Sakakino Hotel. She also asks Sekai about whether Makoto being her boyfriend or not. Makoto says "no" and tries to explain the situation to Mai. However, Sekai drags him off the train before he is able to explain. Then Sekai invites Makoto to her home instead of having the movie, since that may be discovered by Setsuna. In Sekai's home, Sekai confesses to Makoto and tries to seduce him by taking a shower and showing her naked body to him. However Makoto, still in love with Setsuna, decides to leave early. When he is about to leave, Youko comes in and feels extremely happy that Makoto is waiting at her home for her. Makoto, unable to process what happens, says "Ahh" and proceed to have sex with Youko. When Sekai finishes her shower, she is extremely shocked to discover that Makoto is having sex with her mother. She tries to blame Youko on stealing what she loves, however Youko discovers that she has just taken a shower and may proceed to have sex with Makoto if she doesn't come back. Then Youko asks Sekai to join them. Makoto, though feeling extremely strange on this, proceeds to have sex with Sekai under the guidance of Youko. Route To get ''Like Mother, Like Daughter, ''the following criteria shall be met. * Makoto shall seduce Youko before he starts dating with Setsuna, otherwise you'll get Setsuna Disappears instead. * By the time Setsuna leaves for Paris, the bar shall be low enough, otherwise you'll get Together instead. * Makoto must not answer "yes" when questioned by Mai about whether he is Sekai's boyfriend or not, otherwise you'll get either Knockout Kick, With My Family or Interception instead. * By the time Makoto has sex with Sekai, the bar shall be low enough to get ''Like Mother, Like Daughter, if the bar is high enough you'll get Succumbing to Pleasure instead. Category:Shiny Days endings Category:Article stubs